Bajo el loto dorado
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por TSUKI GIRASOL Sólo el presente es lo que se valora en un pequeño pueblo, bajo los preceptos de las tradiciones de los lotos dorados. Pero a veces una compañía agradable es capaz de remover nuevos sentimientos que uno creía haber dejado atrás.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattō.

Turquesa le desea una bonita navidad a Rojo a quien le dedico este humilde oneshot. Espero te guste.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bajo el loto dorado**

 **.**

 **.**

Los brotes de los campos de arroz estaban esperando su próxima cosecha, y las arboledas florecían, ascendiéndose bajo el manto del cálido sol. En la plena primavera, el aspecto de la alborada era precioso. La luz del océano matutino del cielo cobijaba lentamente la superficie de las altas cumbres de aspecto borrascoso, que cubrían parcialmente una parte de un sencillo pueblo con todos sus habitantes madrugadores. El pequeño poblado, se lograba ubicar hacia abajo del extenso terreno de forraje verde, praderas y arbustos, muy cerca de la orilla de las montañas y de las otras cordilleras.

A través de los minutos, se deslizaba la luminosidad del día por sobre las colinas, y los contornos se tiñen de color rojo y anaranjado. Y el puñado de las nubes blanquecinas procuran seguir el rastro encima de ellas. Junto con el sol, que únicamente brilla delicadamente afinando sus cálidos rayos, cuando los pajarillos revolotean de un lado a otro. Era sumamente encantador, la bandada de las aves silvestres distinguiéndose en la lejanía, como cual manchitas dispersas en el azul de arriba. En cuanto a los atardeceres, el esplendoroso sol se hunde hasta al filo de los montes y todos los animales se mueven de regreso a sus hogares y nidos construidos.

Era el quinto mes, del segundo año del reinado del emperador chino Zheng. Esa misma tarde en el pueblo, en aquel día hondamente especial, en que la joven Misao prestó atención a su apariencia y a su atuendo con el kimono, con tanto esmero. Realmente ella sentía que iba a ser una presentación de baile muy placentera para su prometido Aoshi, que dentro de unos días, iba a ser su esposo.

El fulgor en los ojos azules con ese matiz turquesa de la hiperactiva jovencita, lo hacía contrastar fuertemente con su fuerte actitud ante la vida, cuando ella tenía que ir solventando todas las dificultades que siempre había tenido. Porque su inseparable amiga Kaoru, la había acompañado desde que eran unas niñas y fueron elegidas para compartir el vínculo inquebrantable de amistad llamado _l_ _ao_ _t_ _ong._ Ambas terminaron por ser almas gemelas, amigas inseparables, compañeras de un código secreto de escritura solamente de mujeres llamado _nu- shu._ El hermoso tipo de manuscrito con sus especiales signos, ambas lo bordaban en los abanicos, lo pintaban en algunos lienzos de tela; y lo escribían en otros objetos con el pincel y la tinta. Porque la caligrafía de los hombres era muy diferente, al estar compuesta por dos caracteres.

Desde su más complicada infancia, Misao había sido correspondida en algunas ocasiones con el cariño de todas las personas que la rodeaban, su madre y su padre le profesaban su verdadero afecto, por ser hija única. Pero hubo días, en que las oleadas de maltrato y palabras hirientes que le dadan, eran escrupulosamente correctas y curiosamente formales, por la rígida educación que venía desde generaciones pasadas. Sus padres le inculcaron la elemental obedencia, porque era una virtud que la cultura de su pueblo consideraba esencial para ser una mujer ejemplar, una buena esposa y dedicarse a los hijos. Un proceso que duraba toda la vida, convirtiendo a la jovencita imprudente con toques de enérgica, en una dama pasiva y elegante, que obedecía todo sin protestar, en una mujer sin fuerte voz.

Cuando la joven de orbes azules cumplió cinco años, junto con su amiga Kaoru, las familias de ambas chiquillas empezaron los preparativos para el vendaje de pies, para obtener la medida ideal que debían ser de siete centímetros, convirtiéndolos en unas diminutas extremidades, en este caso en los pies, llamándose los lotos dorados. Nunca debían soprepasar esa minúscula medida, ya que entonces, la belleza del pie sería inservible y no serviría para ninguna de nosotras, de encontrar un buen prospecto de matrimonio. Además, en el caso de que el vendaje no fuera hecho correctamente, resultaría en un feo muñón. La belleza ideal era tener unos pies simétricos, pequeños, untados en exquisitos perfumes, puntiagudos, de un arco de media luna y en extremos suaves.

Ante los recuerdos del proceso intensamente doloroso, con los huesos rotos, el tejido de la carne corroída, la dificultad para volver a aprender a caminar sujetándose de las barras de los pasamanos que había en algunas casas tradicionales, Misao frunció fuertemente el ceño de su frente. Igualmente en medio de la calle, cuando ella tenía la oportunidad de salir al lado de su amiga Kaoru, las dos jovencitas se sostenían de las paredes conjuntas que estaban en ciertos callejones, para facilitar la caminata entre las vías del camino.

Misao volviendo a su estado actual de raciocinio en ese instante, teniendo ahora la edad de 14 años, respiró profundo, canalizando su propia energía para empezar la danza de los lotos dorados, estando ella encima de una estructura metalica, que tenía la forma característica de una encantadora flor con todos sus petalos abiertos, tallados en el mismo metal, como si fueran filigranas de grabados, siendo visibles contra la luz en medio de la inmensa habitación, para ser vista por su único espectador en aquel momento; el famoso comerciante de la zona sur, el atrayente Aoshi. Los pequeños pies vendados de Misao, estaban cubiertos con delicadas cintas de seda, a la vez que ella trataba de pararse casi de puntas, usando de soporte casi el dedo gordo de sus extremidades bajo las gruesas vendas.

En la danza, Misao encontraba algún placer en su poética existencia. La respuesta que solía darse a sí misma, era que le gustaba convertirse en agua melancólica, en una clase de nube mágica cargada de deseos ocultos que todo lo cercaba. Porque le gustaba pensar como sí fuera en la vastedad de un agua cristalina, que desplegaba su inmensa devastación contra las rigurosas reglas y las tradiciones dominantes que lastimaban a todas las mujeres. En un modo substancial, de esa manera podía cerrar la puerta de los impulsos y de la esperanza incluso.

Todo para la muchacha podía resumirse, en el impulso más primario de todo ser humano; la triste salvación y a los sentimientos por su próximo esposo. Por todo lo contrario, ella estaba llena de entusiasmo, del fuego nefando en sus emociones, que se esforzaba por mantener en control, para que nunca fueran más álla de lo que su quisquillosa personalidad era permitida mostrar ante la inflexible familia de su apuesto prometido y de la suya propia.

Misao comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, en una especie de remolino a su alrededor, formado por la orilla de su kimono y de las mangas largas de su fino atuendo, frotando el piso debajo de ella, encima de la estructura de metal al son de sus movimientos circulares, en donde ella se hallaba parada. Con las largas mangas de la vestimenta que se subieron ligeramente hacia arriba por los movimientos ondulantes de sus juguetonas manos, alcanzando a mostrar más piel de sus fuertes brazos. En cada giro del baile, la joven le dedicaba una mirada enamorada al hombre de cabellos oscuros. Las franjas coloridas de la tela formaban suaves ondas en los resquicios del aire a voluntad de la inexperta bailarina. Ella siguió dando algunos giros más sobre su eje, y las piezas de la elegante tela brillaban por los filtrados rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana cubierta por un papel de arroz que se localizaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

La chica de ojos azules se fijó en el latido de su corazón, en su respiración, sintiendo cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo, cada poro, cada una de sus venas, cada aliento que era emitido por su boca, cada cambio ligero en la atmósfera. Ella sintió como sí su piel fuera permeable, como sí no existiera, y se disolviera en el baile, para dejar de tener límites. Y alcanzar a ver las partículas de luz fosforecentes contra varios fondos de colores, en un perdurable movimiento, al seguir dando giros una y otra vez. Misao se movió más rápido, con las telas actuando como un camuflaje para que no se viera su cuerpo definido. Pero los destellos de sus vacilantes pasos, se matizaban en colores rosas y amarilos, donde se veía un rastro de polvos abrillantados que flotaban, y que brotaban en estelas larguísimas de aserrín mágico y transparente, avanzando contra la corriente del ambiente. Los mismos lienzos del kimono rumbeaban en el aire, con la fuerza del vaivén de la cadera serpentina de la joven y de los brazos que se movían de un lado a otro, simulando unas volátiles corrientes de un mar tropical. Las mangas del traje volaban hacia una dirección, impulsadas con fuerza, y volvían a Misao; para tomarlas con las puntas de sus dedos y volver a aventarlas, porque volaban con total ahínco.

La energía danzaba con ella, con cada giro y paso que daba, el baile era muestra de una sensualidad arrolladora. El desarrollo de miles de estrellas alrededor de un inmenso sol que es reflejo de la misma jovencita, sorprendiéndose de hallar tanto gusto en moverse en ondas aturquesadas, en dejarse llevar y sumergirse en buscar tesoros fantásticos en la mente. Ella dio unos pasos más suaves, luego hizo un giro redondo, con su espalda completamente recta. Las orillas de la vistosa ropa acariciaban el aire, simulando una cascada que cae reciamente. La bailarina emprende a caminar contracorriente, a seguir acostumbrándose a mover sus pies en ondeantes puntas sobre el piso metálico, cambiando de intensidad antes de seguir con los embates de sus largas mangas que seguía apuntando para que estas se agitaran hacia arriba de su cabeza y hacia a los lados, y luego, la tela volvía a regresar a ella. Misao cedía a los oscilantes vaivenes de su cuerpo, dejándose mecer levemente y registrando todas las sensaciones placenteras.

Luego, las motas de polvo se extendieron en todas direcciones, sabiendo por donde ella andar para poder percibirlas, para acercarse a una brecha energética, como si fuera un imán, ya que la figura masculina de Aoshi, está llena de trazos bailantes de luz, en una única línea vertical que representa ser un vórtice hacia el centro de un nuevo amor. A su vez, el comerciante sostenía en su mano derecha, una pequeña taza de cerámica lustrada con la forma de una flor de loto, donde estaba vertido un poco de alcohol, porque él estaba maravillado con el baile de su hermosa novia Misao.

Algunas horas después del prestigioso baile, en la colindante noche donde todo debía ser sigiloso y callado, cuando el cielo puro se cubre de una bruma misteriosa. Y en los jardines donde corría una brisa, murmurando entre las hojas de los magnolios que fueron plantados en el patio trasero de la casa tradicional china donde vivía la joven Misao, quién sentía el corazón al mil por hora, mientras caminaba con rapidez, sosteniéndose de un largo pasamanos de hierro que corría por todo el pasillo, este estaba lacado en color rojo, y terminaba por dar hacia el exterior. La bailarina quería reunirse con su amiga Kaoru, quién andaba de visita ese día. El sonido de los grillos silvestres que estaban cautivos en las casitas de mimbre que colgaban ocultas de las ramas de los árboles, con los frescos estanques en donde se reflejaba la luna, en cuanto los sonidos comienzan a dispersarse.

Misao observó a su otra compañera de cabellos negros, sentada en un banquillo en medio de los jardines, sosteniendo un cuenco de té humeante en una de sus manos y entreteniéndose con un juego de tizas de colores y un manojo grueso de papeles color gris, donde intentaba dibujar unos bonitos paisajes. Y los pies pequeños igualmente vendados de Kaoru, estaban recogidos recatadamente bajo su enagua de color morado de un tipo de crepé de seda, con bordados de flores y brocados de color dorado. Se observaba también las presillas del ajustado corpiño del exquisito kimono de Kaoru, y del recogido de su largo cabello en un moño alto, auxiliándose con un par de pasadores. Y en su rostro, se muestra como se ha maquillado sus ojos con un delineador color negro, realzando sus rasgos.

— "Sabes Misao, he estado leyendo un libro llamado _Tsai-fei lu_ , del autor _Yao Lin-hsi_ y expresa muchas sugerencias bastante ilustrativas que te pueden ayudar en el futuro"; le dijo en un suave susurro, la perspicaz Kaoru a su otra amiga. Ante la afirmación de su compañera, Misao se sonrojo violentamente, al recordar que aquel tomo de texto mostraba una serie de consejos eróticos y amatorios, que describe qué tan hermosos son los pies vendados, de cómo acariciarlos, olerlos en fragancias exóticas, y de cómo usar algunas vendas para amarrar a la pareja en varias posiciones durante el acto íntimo.

— "¿De dónde has sacado esa atrevida idea?"; le respondió Misao, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la cabeza. Porque la proposición de su compañera era ciertamente inesperada, que se salía normalmente del ámbito en el tipo de conversaciones que usualmente las dos tenían. La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos en consternación, y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga que aún se hallaba sentada en el banquito.

Kaoru sintiéndose apremiada a dar explicaciones, levantó la mano que sostenía el cuenco de té y lo acercó a sus labios para beber un poco del tibio líquido, que resbalo por su garganta haciéndole un sutil masaje y un cosquilleo en su paladar. Con sus otros dedos, todavía sostenía las tizas de colores y el papel. Suspiró largamente y le rectificó.

—"No te pongas así. Me ha costado conseguir un poco de información de los gustos extraños que tienen los hombres. Pude conseguir uno de los libros de ese autor, porque hundí mi nariz en la biblioteca personal de mi amado Kenshin y él siempre deja sobre su escritorio durante las noches cuando ya se va a dormir, algunos pares de libros, pero deja marcando las anotaciones de donde dejó la pasada lectura, colocando unos palitos de bambú. Descubrí los libros de ese autor, curioseando en su estantería privada, al que raramente entró a ver. Bueno, tal como están las cosas, quiero ayudarte a que tengas un inicio feliz en tu matrimonio"; le comentó Kaoru a la otra muchacha.

Misao se retorció los dedos de sus manos unos momentos, pero en seguida esbozó una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, inclinando su cabeza en un leve gesto regio y le dio las gracias a su confidencial amiga. Inmediatamente, ella comenzó a acercarse a Kaoru, caminando lentamente, balanceándose graciosamente hacia un lado, por el empeine arqueado de sus pies vendados. Por fortuna, Misao no había necesitado en la actualidad usar un bastón para caminar, porque aún podía su cuerpo sostenerla en una pose derecha, aunque solamente durará un rato estar parada antes de cansarse. A la vez, Kaoru no usaba ningún soporte tampoco para lograr moverse. Ambas podían caminar un buen rato cuando salían las dos a la calle, pero sosteniéndose de los aleatorios pasamanos fijos en los caminos empedrados y de las paredes especiales en las calles angostas.

Cuando Misao logró sentarse a un lado de Kaoru en el banco de madera. Ella sacó de un bolso tejido que siempre cargaba, un paquete cuadrado envuelto en una seda rosa, que contenía el famoso librito con un centenar de páginas con los pensamientos y visiones eróticas del autor que antes fue mencionado. En seguida, la señorita pelinegra se lo entregó a la bailarina Misao, quién volvió a sentir como sus mejillas se arrebolaban en un matiz rojizo, por la próxima lectura que le esperaría a hacer a escondidas, para sorprender a su próximo prometido en la noche de bodas. La bailarina acarició la cubierta del libro y volvió a mirar a Kaoru, con suma gratitud por el admirable regalo.

La solemnidad se aproxima, el gozo de ver a las mujeres venir con los colores chillantes en las telas, escondidas en un paraíso terrenal. Entre las montañas de piedra que tintineaban bajo la luz de todos los astros. Un pueblo humilde y prodigioso, hundido en viejas creencias, repleta de hombres tan exigentes, y las celebraciones al final del año rebosantes de misticismo. Porque la tragedia comienza como en casi todas las historias de la vida, con un pasado muy lejano y con personajes femeninos de antología, formados de carne y de hueso.


End file.
